Life Is Strange: A Tortured Photo Episode 4
by 0ChloePrice0
Summary: getting good with episode 4 so stay tuned for more episodes!


Life Is Strange

Episode Four

A Tortured Photo

I tossed and turned in the hotel bed as I finally woke up and rubbed my eyes, I just couldn't get any sleep with all these thoughts in my head...did I really save everyone? Did all this just happen?  
Or is this another trick...a cruel trick and sooner or later I would be right back at the lighthouse with Chloe...with that choice in front of me.

"Max...your overthinking this." I said quietly as not to wake up a crumpled Chloe as I would get my clothes and shoes on and step outside for some fresh air.

"Look what you did! Everyone is alive because of you...noone is dead...you changed fate." I said to myself walking down the stairs and over to a nearby diner, I entered and was hit with the smells of all the good food around me as I would sigh and walk over to an empty table that wasn't taken up by someone sleeping or eating as I would look out the window and rest my hands on my chin.

"Your the time master Max! You really did save everyone! And as soon as Arcadia Bay rebuilds itself...maybe you can finish out school and live with Chloe...just the two of us, together." I said smiling only to notice a car park near the diner as a dark figure would get out.

"I don't think I have any money to buy food...wish I did though." I said getting up and walking out the door as I began to head back to the hotel only to feel a pain in my neck and fall over.

"Ugh...wha?" I said as my view became blurry only to grow pale as I saw his face.

"I took the shot Max...now your going to be mine forever." He said picking me up and throwing me in the back of his car as he got in and left the hotel behind him.

"Y...You can't do this." I said slowly opening my eyes as Jefferson laughed.

You mean take you to my secret bunker and torture you? I can and I will." Jefferson said as I would fight to stay awake as we reached a small house to which Jefferson would press a button in his car as an entrance was created in the ground.

"Welcome home Max...god it's so good your here with me." Jefferson said as the car drove into the bunker.

"Your not going to get away with this you monster!" I said as he parked the car and got out only to open the back door and grab my hair pulling me onto the ground and dragging me.

"I am...I'm going to take so many pictures...I am so excited." Jefferson said as he would throw me against a chair.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried as Jefferson would set the chair up and grab me by the neck.

"Because...you were the one that entered my bunker...and you were the one that warned everyone about me...so I figure the only reasonable payback is having you here...until I decide to end your life." Jefferson said slamming me against the chair as he would tape my hands and legs up.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as Jefferson would backhand me across the face.

"No...I will NEVER let you go." He added leaving the room as I would look around only to find nothing I could use.

"What am I going to do now?" I sobbed only to pass out as I soon woke up back in the hotel room.

"Ugh...w...was that a dream?" I said getting up and rubbing my head only to look outside and grow wide eyed as I saw Jefferson towering over the hotel.

"This is a dream...damnit." I said waking up and breathing heavily as would come in with a tray of instruments.

"Now...let's begin." He said as I would close my eyes and cry.

The next day Chloe would slowly open her eyes and fall off the bed.

"Max...if you make a joke I swear to god I'm going to hit you with a pillow." Chloe said only to hear silence as she stuck her thumb up.

"Good...just keep sleeping." Chloe said going into the bathroom and getting out of her clothes as she would turn on the shower and get in.

"Hey Max! When I'm done here, maybe we should go get something to eat...I saw a diner across the street...if my step father has anymore money we can hassle him for breakfast." Chloe said only to hear silence as she would shrug it off.

"God Max is a heavy sleeper." Chloe mused to herself as she would wash her body before turning the shower off and drying herself.

"Well I'm not flipping the bill for her breakfast if she's not going to get up." Chloe said getting dressed and exiting the bathroom only to find me missing.

"Max? Chloe said walking over and grabbing my bag.

"Maybe...Max went to the diner already? But she never leaves without this bag." Chloe said placing it on her and exiting the room as she would run down the stairs as Joyce would exit the room.

"Why hello Chloe! And where is Max?" Joyce said putting Chloe into panic mode.

"I...I don't know...she...she may have gone to the diner?" Chloe said pacing around as Joyce would get worried.

"Yes she might have...let's go." Joyce said as Chloe would run across the street and into the diner only to come up empty handed.

"No no no no no...god no...this can't be happening again." Chloe said walking over to every table.

"MAX? MAX PLEASE!" Chloe said holding her head and crying as Joyce would come in and comfort Chloe.

"MAX GOD NO!" Chloe screamed as she fell to the floor as Joyce cradled her.

"Max?" A guy said as Joyce and Chloe nodded.

"Yes...do you know anything?" Joyce asked as the guy would rub his head.

"I saw this guy in a very high end car...so I wrote down the plate...it seemed he knew her and waited until she left because the next thing I knew he put her in the car and drove off." He said as Chloe would continue to cry.

"Where did he go?" Joyce asked as the guy would shake his head.

"I don't know...but they went that way." He said pointing down the road.

"Thank you." Joyce said as the man would hold up a hand.

"I wonder what Jefferson wants with her anyway." The man said as Chloes head shot straight up and grew pale.

"He's going to kill her." Chloe said as the man got up.

"He's killed other girls before...now he wants to kill my girlfriend." Chloe added as Joyce would grow wide eyed.

"Your girlfriend?" Joyce said holding her mouth as Chloe nodded.

"Chloe...I'm so happy for you." Joyce said hugging Chloe as she would blush.

"Mom! but...she's gone." Chloe said holding her face with her hands and continued crying.

"Sweety...you'll find her, I just know it." Joyce said as Chloe would wipe away her tears.

"I'm not going to let it happen...I'm not going to lose another person! I'll search to the ends of this fucking earth and I will find Max!" Chloe said getting up and running out the door with Joyce following her.

Back at the bunker Jefferson was busy posing me in different positions and taking photo's of me as I would squirm.

"HOLD FUCKING STILL!" He said kicking me in the stomach as I would reel in pain and begin coughing.

"You see what you did? You NEVER paid attention in my class! You were always in the fucking BACK taking those fucking SELFIES!" He shouted bringing his foot down on my stomach hard as I would cough up blood.

"S-Stop it please!" I cried as he would grab my throat and lift me up.

"I am never going to stop...I am going to make you suffer...oh god yes...you will suffer until I deem you are ready to die!" Jefferson said throwing me to the ground as he would position me and continue to take pictures.

"I swear you will get yours Jefferson...you will get yours and I will watch...watch in glee as you die." I said as he would grab my face and bring it up to his.

"You'll die before that whore." He said throwing my head down and walking away as I would begin to cry loud.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed only to hear silence as I would begin to lose all hope.

Jefferson came back moments later and injected my neck with a needle as I blacked out once again only to find myself in school as everyone around me would chant loser.

"To think I ever friended your pathetic ass...too bad your a hopeless loser." Victoria said as Nathon smiled.

"I should have killed you in that bathroom...but I guess it would be fun seeing your punk girlfriend get it as well." Nathon said as Chloe would push me to the floor.

"Yeah! fuck this camera nerd! oh and by the way bitch, your kisses were horrible." Chloe said going over to Warren as they began to make out.

"Ewwww what the hell is Max doing? Spying on us?" Warren said as Chloe would look at me.

"Ewwww take a picture bitch! Or better yet, take a fucking selfie." Chloe said as I would reach out to her.

"Please Chloe no! I love you!" I cried only for the students to dissappear as I would fall to my knees and sob.

"You did this." A voice said as I would turn my head to see Chloe walk over to me.

"You fucked with time and this is what you get! You were supposed to let me die!" She said as I appeared in the bathroom.

"It was here...here that I was supposed to die." Chloe said as two figures stand at the side of the door.

"Get away from me you psycho!" Chloe said pushing Nathon away as he would shoot her in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor.

"But no...you didn't heed the warning of the blue butterfly...and now? It's only going to get worse." Chloe said as the darkness would swallow me up.

"It's going to try and erase you from exsistance...your a blight...your a virus...a disease...that must be wiped out." Chloe said as whips would lash out taking my arms and legs and pulling me toward a black voidless pit.

"STOP! I WANTED TO SAVE EVERYONE!" I screamed as the whips threw me into the hole.

"I...only wanted...to...s...ve...ev-" I began only to black out.

Five days had passed and no luck as Chloe was beginning to lose hope.

"I'm not letting this shit go...I'm not letting her die." Chloe said holding her head as she would continue to drive around.

"FUCK!" Chloe screamed as she pulled over and began breathing hard.

"Max...wait...am I a fucking idiot?" Chloe said digging in her pocket and taking out her phone as she would proceed to dial my number.

I woke up in a cell only to hear my phone as I would grab it and flip it on.

"H...Hello?" I said as I heard a sigh over the phone.

"Oh my fucking god Max...I was so worried...and scared...where are you?" Chloe said as I began to cry.

"Jefferson...he's been keeping me in a hidden bunker...and...he's been drugging me and taking photo's of me." I cried as Chloe would slam her hand on the wheel.

"FUCK THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! I WILL KILL HIM!" Chloe screamed as I would try and calm Chloe.

"Please Chloe listen...don't come here...I don't want you getting hurt." I said as Chloe would go silent.

"CHLOE?!" I screamed as she started driving.

"I got your location Max...but I need help...and I know David is going to help us." Chloe said as I would smile.

"Thank you so much." I said as Jefferson stepped out behind the wall.

"Oh...no worries at all." He said closing the phone and laughing.

"A voice morpher...always a crowd favorite." Jefferson said opening the cage and walking over as he would kick me in my stomach and take the phone from me.

"Don't you know it's rude to keep phones Max?" He said dropping it to the ground and smashing it with his shoe.

"This is just the beginning of your torture...wouldn't want you getting any ideas about escaping now right?" He said as I would scream.

"Go on now Max...scream for help, but noone will ever come...noone will ever save you...and noone...will ever miss you." Jefferson said as he would lock my cell and leave.

"Got you fucker." Chloe said closing the phone and looking up.

"Using a voice morpher and call dampener to fuck with my girlfriend? I'm going to make sure you die nice and slow." Chloe said driving only to stop and slam her hand on the steering wheel.

"But if I go...I might be captured as well...FUCK!" Chloe said as she turned her truck around and raced to the hotel where David and Joyce were.

"Chloe?" Joyce said as Chloe exited the truck and walked up to David.

"Get your fucking guys and meet me at the house just a way down there...there's a hidden bunker there." Chloe said as David would nod.

"A hidden bunker?" Joyce said as Chloe would nod.

"There is more then one bunker in and around here." Chloe said getting in the truck.

"Get in." Chloe added as Joyce would nod and get in.

"That bastards been drugging her and posing her for his sick photo's...and when I get my hands on him...I'm killing him." Chloe said as Joyce would cross her arms.

"Listen Chl-" Joyce began as Chloe would slam her hand on the wheel.

"NO YOU LISTEN! THAT SICK FUCK IS TORTURING HER!" Chloe screamed as Joyce would back up.

"He put his hands on her...he drugged her...I will never forgive him...he's killed too many and he thinks that he can kill her next? I am NOT letting that happen...to noone." Chloe said as a group of police cars were waiting as Chloe would peel out of the hotel and drive in the location of the bunker.

Inside the bunker Jefferson would continue to take pictures of me only to get angrier as he would kick my stomach again and again.

"STAY STILL!" He screamed as I would cry out in pain.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as Jefferson went over to a table and took out a needle before coming over and sticking me in the neck with it as I would go limp.

"Good...very good." Jefferson said snapping more pics of me as I would tear up more and more.

"Now see what happens when you obey me? you don't get hurt! Just like my other subjects...yet they were always fighting me...always had to get a shot in but...I took care of that real quick."  
he said placing the camera down as he would pick me up and put me on a chair and tie my hands and feet up.

"You look horrible with those cuts and brusing...oh wait, that was me." Jefferson said taking a towel and wiping his hands.

"I'm getting something to eat now...probably watch TV...don't know, whatever strikes my fancy and...you can sit there until I find some more insperation." He said taking a photo and rubbing it with his finger.

"Your going to keep me inspired for years to come." Jefferson said leaving the room as I would look down to the floor and curse myself.

"I don't want to die." I said as I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

Chloe and the officers arrived at a small house as the ran up to the front door and knocked on it only for an elderly man to open the door.

"Sir, do you have a bunker anywhere around here?" An officer asked as the old man would shake his head.

"Are you sure?" Chloe said pushing past the officer as the old man would shake his head again.

"Sorry young lady but I don't have any bunkers around here, I do have crops but...no bunkers." He said as Chloe would kick the side of the door.

"DAMNIT!" Chloe would scream as she would walk back over to the truck and try calling my phone again only for it to go to voice mail.

"Max said where she was...it was a small house...with a bunker under it." Chloe said as Joyce would hug her.

"We can search more after you've eaten." Joyce said as Chloe would break the hug.

"I don't care about food...not while my girlfriend is down there being tortured by that sick fuck." Chloe said as Joyce would grab her hand and bring her in for a hug.

"We'll find Max." Joyce said as Chloe would begin to break down.

"Mom...I love her." Chloe cried as Joyce would smile.

"You two are so good together you know that?" Joyce said as Chloe would blush.

"I knew you two would be lasting friends when you were little...the times Max spent at the house." Joyce added as Chloe would smile.

"That valentines day when I didn't get any cards and I was crying...only for Max to walk over and give me a valentine card and a hug...damn it." Chloe said only to break down again.

"We need to find her...you do know I want to be there for when you two tie the knot right?" Joyce said as Chloe would smile.

"Mom!...I don't know if she would even want to with me...I'm nothing special...just a punk girl that gets in trouble alot." Chloe said as Joyce would hug her.

In the bunker, Jefferson walked up to my cell and begin laughing.

"Your punk friend is here Max...but she's so far away, I mean I had to pay the guy in the house to keep him from spilling the beans but look." Jefferson said turning the phone over and pointing to Chloe as I would get up and run to Jefferson.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed as Jefferson would laugh louder.

"Chloe can't hear you so it's useless to try and call for help, and once their gone I thought we could have another session...make this one...special." He said as I would fall to the floor and cry.

"Oh don't cry my dear...We're just getting started." Jefferson said leaving me alone as I would lay in a fetal position.

"Max...you have to escape! He's only going to torture you more if you don't but...how?" I thought as Jefferson would come back and unlock my cell.

"Time to get up." He said as I would try to make a break for it only for him to grab me and throw me against a wall.

"YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING!" He screamed grabbing my hair and dragging me to a room with another cell as he would open it up and throw me in.

"Now stay here and be a good Max...I know you will." Jefferson said walking away as I would get up and grasp the bars.

"I used to look up to you! I used to respect you!" I yelled as I would turn around and sigh only to notice something at the end of the cell...a...body? Maybe another one of Jeffersons victims as I would shake my head.

"Noone should be subject to this monsters presence...noone." I said sitting down and cupping my hands on my face.

"Chloe will forget all about me...and then what? I'll end up just like Rachel Amber? Or like any of the other missing Blackwell girls?" I said resting my back against the bars.

"And now Jefferson wants a special session...oh god I'm getting sick just thinking about it." I added looking around the room.

Meanwhile on the surface, Chloe decided to stay back as she would light up a ciggarette.

"Damn it Max...where the hell are you?" Chloe said taking a drag as music began to play.

Joyce and David were at work making missing persons posters for me as Joyce would break down while David would comfort her, while the blackwell students would get together and think up plans for Blackwell. Warren would be in his room watching his Planet Of The Apes movie collection while checking his phone only to find no calls have come through as he would sigh, meanwhile Nathon and Victoria would meet with a fleet of contractors as she would point to Arcaida Bay and smile.

Meanwhile in the bunker, I rubbed my eyes and got up.

"Maybe this body is still...alive? I said slowly walking over to it and kneeling down as I would turn it over only to get up and back up against the bars holding my mouth.

"Oh god but...how?" I said as the figure got up and walked toward me.

"Y...You were..." I said as a light would shine on the figure.

"How can this be? Rachel Amber?"

On the next Life Is Strange

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" Jefferson screamed as we ran.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Rachel screamed as we managed to escape.

"Rachel? Chloe said backing up.


End file.
